


My memeries keep leaking in

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Shepard回了一趟公寓，然后他回家了。有一个人在等他。又：风雪夜归人/今我来思雨雪霏霏（我知道这样很雷但是我忍不住）
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	My memeries keep leaking in

**Author's Note:**

> 请各位假装战后citadel的气候控制系统就坏了个彻底，因为我就想写下雪天的时候Kaidan在家门口等着Shepard回家。

“准备好了吗？”

“准备好了。”

“你知道，我可以和你一起去的……”

“没关系，我一个人可以。”

-

Shepard长舒一口气。薄薄一层水雾暂时模糊了他的视线，随后，断壁残垣渐渐显现。

他想他是不应该叹气的。在经历所有的这些之后；在经历了所有的这些并存活下来之后。他们所有的人：士兵、商人、学生、农民、政客、职员——所有的人，在经历了这些之后，他们都有了同样的身份：幸存者。

Shepard仔细琢磨着这个词，惊讶于自己的“幸”为什么在一次次死里逃生之后还没有耗尽。

他想就冲着这一份幸运，他是不应该叹气的。

他弯着腰从暖烘烘的车内钻进了寒冷的户外。懒洋洋的睡意迅速从他的肌肤表面被剥夺，冷酷的清醒重新包裹了他，像是一个不依不饶的记者和她源源不断的问题。Shepard将更新的位置信息发送给Kaidan，他知道自己出门前正坐在沙发上把脚塞进毯子里像模像样地捂着咖啡杯的某人，大概在他关上房门的那一刻便跳了起来。他没有回头朝落地窗前的Kaidan挥手，即使他的内心不断地尖叫着，告诉他这是一个错误的决定。

我们随时都会死去。他克制不住地想着，或许就是下一秒，一颗炮弹，一截老化的金属管，一颗忽然罢工的移植心脏，而他留给Kaidan最后的就会是那个一瘸一拐的背影。

但是他笔直地走向飞行车——步履蹒跚但意志坚定——然后输入了地点坐标。这是一件再简单不过的事了，Shepard对忧心忡忡的Kaidan陈述着任务计划。

“只是去取些东西。”他满不在乎地耸耸肩，“一会儿我就回来了，你甚至都还没打完一个盹。”

他可以一个人做完这项简单的非优先任务——如果他能够不依靠外力就从床沿边起来；如果他能够独自洗澡；如果他能绕着新家慢跑一圈，然后神色自若地拉伸自己僵硬的小腿。

“好吧。”

Kaidan努力松开眉头，他缓缓点着头，放下手中的三明治时表情过分严肃谨慎。他没有提及自己早就把公寓里的物件都取回的事情，而是专注地把手心里的面包屑扫开。然后他说：“我就在这里等你回来。一会儿。”

Shepard朝他笑了笑，“就一会儿。”他重复着，就像那是一个郑重的承诺，一把能够锁起宝藏也能开启神秘的钥匙。

淤泥在他的靴子下缓慢地揉开，他感到自己在下陷。每一步的前进都被脚印暴露了。Shepard在台阶前的水泥地板上擦了擦鞋底。他意识到自己的鞋子里进了水，橡胶在他的脚底下吱呀吱呀地响着。除此之外只剩下呜咽的风声。

他戳了戳一片漆黑的显示屏，妄想能够收到一个沙哑的声音，一个耐心的询问。“谁呀？”那个声音或许会惊讶地说，“Shepard，son，我已经把这个公寓送给你了！直接进来吧，这可是你的房子。“

“我和Kaidan的房子在citadel的另一头。“Shepard会笑着纠正他，”妈的，长官，这儿都被炸得底朝天了。“

Shepard用脚尖踢开半掩着的房门。他抽出了别在后腰的手枪，以防万一。

扫描显示房子里没有人——最起码没有活人。Shepard不愿取细想别的。房子里弥漫着一股尘土的味道，倒塌的花盆虚拢着坍塌枯萎的植株。天花板被砸了个穿，墙体勉强支撑着堆砌的金属板和砖块。一时间旧日的记忆和眼前的场景再也无法重叠：那些过于明亮的灯光，那些欢声笑语和快活的音乐，那些谈话的人群朝他点头致意的瞬间，在失去了固体的承载后开始一点点瓦解，崩溃成了他脚边的碎石。

Shepard轻轻用脚拨开脚边的石块，谨慎地往房间里走去，并忍不住放轻了呼吸。这更像是一个探查任务，而不是故地重游。这里是被炸毁的asari修道院，而不是能够重建的Omega。只是他依旧能看到门框和墙体，聊胜于无地勾勒着房间的大部分布局，他头脑里的旧地图勉强适配着新的地形。这里是厨房，他在心里想着，Kaidan肯定不会再到这里煮饭了，或许James倒是很乐意在这里野餐；这里是浴室；这里是客卧——然后他瞥了眼只剩下一半的楼梯，诺大的公寓忽然变得很小很小，铺设在二楼地板的线路在他的头顶摇摇欲坠，他又转回身，几乎撞在这片废墟里。

这里是客厅。他瞪着不远处的区域心想。瞧啊，半张沙发。

Shepard跨过地上的花盆和所剩无几的投影仪，他朝窗外望了一眼。几艘小型运输艇有条不紊地掠过他的视线，他几乎认不出那张广告牌了。

寿司店大概也不在了。Shepard有些遗憾地想着，还有那些金鱼店。

他收回视线的时候几乎能看到Kaidan抱着胳膊看向窗外，他扭过头朝Shepard笑了一下。“Hey。“他轻声朝Shepard打了个招呼。然后Kaidan的身影也消失了。

一滴落在头顶的水滴拉回了他的思绪。Shepard仰起头，更多的雨滴落在了他的眼皮上，额头上，他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇。他用牙齿咬去那个水滴，疼痛代替了细微的痒痒。接着是大片的水珠，他的肩膀被淋湿了，眼前逐渐变得模糊，冰冷的雨水从天花板上的破洞浇下，得意洋洋地进攻着这栋建筑的薄弱点，它们冲刷着这片残破的遗弃之地，不容拒绝。Shepard被雨水打湿的外套变得过分地沉重，他几乎屈膝靠在了那张歪斜的矮桌上。

他站稳身体，最后一次打量着这个既熟悉又陌生的地方。

走吧，没有更多的了。他告诉自己，没有什么剩下了。

-

他走出飞行车，一些冰冷的白色细屑粘在了他的脸上。Shepard不耐烦地用手背蹭着脸颊想要把不适的触感摸开。

下雪了。他迟钝地意识到。密集的雪粒将他的眼中的世界隔成了细细碎碎的小点。Shepard眯着眼，仔细看着不远处停车场边缘的那个人。

“Shepard。”那个人犹豫地往前走了两步，似乎不确定自己是不是受欢迎，他挠了挠头发，甩下许多的雪花。

他的脑袋就像是眼前的雪景那样，充斥着大片大片的空白，而他从未发现Kaidan的一头黑发在白色中是那么显眼。他的发梢挂着不少的雪粒，他的鬓角也愈加发白了。他想他们都是。

“我说过就一会儿，”Shepard忍不住说，他放缓自己的语气，“你看，我很快就回来了。”

他在心里过分仔细地琢磨着这个词：“回来”。他在牙齿间咀嚼着这两个字，不知为何他想起那些在太空中被牵引着的回收卫星，他想起它们缓慢而又坚定地朝地面坠毁。

Kaidan脸上的犹豫化作了某种Shepard难以理解的情绪，接着他笑了起来，就像在那间公寓的窗前他做的那样；然后他举起手碰了碰Shepard冰凉的颧骨，又落在他脸颊的凹陷上，就像在那间公寓的窗前他做的那样。

照明灯落在他的脸侧，Kaidan Alenko看起来像是Shepard独自一人时想起他时的样子。

“我只是想着，下雪了，或许——”他停了下来，望向Shepard的身后，朝着那一片空白点了点头，补充道，“或许我们可以一起走回家。”

Shepard忍不住跟着Kaidan点了点头。Kaidan温热的手指仍然搭在他的脸上，他看着Shepard的眼睛的样子像是从未看过Shepard眼中的自己。Shepard抬手将他的手拉住放在自己的口袋里，让他的手背的温度钻过掌心一路蔓延到他被冻僵的四肢。

“好啊，“半晌之后他说，“好啊。”


End file.
